This proposal supercedes the individual requests submitted on 30 May 1974 to six insitutes of the NIH for travel support to the Sixth International Congress of Pharmacology (VI IU PHAR). The present consolidation was made on the recommendation of a member of the administrative staff at NIH. The purpose of the grant application is to ensure minimal representation and participation of U.S. pharmacologists in that congress. The congress will be held in Helsinki, Finland, from 20 to 25 July 1975. The objective is to promote the interchange of pharmacological knowledge and its application to the health of man throughout the world. The scope of the congress is global, and the total program will cover all recognized areas of pharmacology. Scheduled symposia which are closely related to programs underway at NIH are outlined on pages 7-12 together with the names and countries of invited participants. The program is still not completely firmed up, but this revision contains the most recent information now available from the Local Organizing Committee in Helsinki. Any discrepancies between the information provided herein and that given earlier is attributable to changes received since 30 May. The largest discrepancy is accounted for by the fact that the symposium entitled "Toxic Intermediate Metabolites", formerly listed for the congress, has now been scheduled for separate presentation as one of the satellite meetings following the formal congress. Allowances have been made for a minimum of 15 U.S. participants in symposia that are still in the planning stage. The NIH contribution will be used solely for invited U.S. symposia participants. Any unused portion of the amount granted will be returned to NIH, as has been done by ASPET following other IUPHAR congresses.